Dalton Milidynes
}} 'Dalton Wade Milidynes''' is a Stormwindian archer, secret vigilante, and overall daredevil serving in the Stormwind Army. The eldest child of Carver and Rosetta Milidynes, he is the heir of the House of Milidynes, a fairly new arisen noble house loyal to the Kingdom of Stormwind. =History= ----- Early Life Dalton was born in Stormwind City on the early morning of August 24th, 9 L.C.. Initially an obese baby, Dalton proved to be more of a lean child as he grew older despite the large quantities of food the boy was able to vacuum up when it was time to eat. As the son of a high ranking Stormwind officer, Dalton was privileged enough to learn how to read, write, and how to ride a horse early in his childhood. He even picked up written works about the human body, fascinated by the dissection of corpses within the Milidynes Morgues. This later led him to be interested in the study of medicine. Dalton was also known to have played many sports in his youth such as carpball, gameball, wrestling, and horseshoe throwing, but his favorite sport was competitive archery. After placing in a local competition outside of the gates of Stormwind City, Dalton continued archery as a hobby which eventually turned into a military career after being asked to join the Royal Stormwind Archers Regiment. Later Life At some point in his early twenties Dalton left the Stormwind Army after being accepted into the Royal University of Stormwind in a pursuit to further study medicine. However, he quickly dropped out once realizing that archery remained closer to his heart than becoming a medical doctor. While remaining outside of the army, Dalton was a part of the party who aided Duncan Graham in defending Greendom during''' the '''Greendom Rebellion alongside Charlene, Martin, and even his own father, Carver Milidynes. Currently Following this return to the army, Dalton illegally involved himself with the Night Hidden, a group of Stormwindian vigilantes started from members of his same Archer's Regiment. Secretly going by the name "The Doctor", Dalton is determined to put an end to any villainous individuals he comes by, often under the cover of nightfall. Dalton is believed to have joined the Night Hidden to avenge the less fortunate and the forgotten, yet he might have joined purely for the thrills and danger that come along such illegal activities. = Trivia = ------ * Dalton currently has no desires for marriage and dislikes the idea of settling down, much to the disappointment of his father. However, according to a jinyu Waterspeaker, Dalton will eventually marry and have children. * Dalton was named after Dalton of District 10, a minor character from the third book of The Hunger Games trilogy, Mockingjay. Dalton's favorite animal is the wholesome cow as a nod to Dalton from the books. * Dalton serves as a auxiliary medic when shortages of medics arise in his regiment. * When writing for Dalton, I typically listen to Sleep Deprivation by Simian Mobile Disco which I believe captures his never-ending desire for adrenaline perfectly. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Milidynes Family Category:House of Milidynes Category:Hunters Category:Medics Category:Criminals Category:The Night Hidden